


Before a Storm

by Defiler_Wyrm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiler_Wyrm/pseuds/Defiler_Wyrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lie to yourself and say you don't want him like birds want the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before a Storm

O son of man, your lies are a suit of armour clothing your frail bird heart. How often have you caught your breath when he caught your eye? His ozone scent stirs thunder in your heart, makes your hair stand on end while you wait for a lightning strike that doesn’t come.

The seraph sings **HOLY, HOLY, HOLY**  with every massless particle of his ancient being. Divinity rolls off him like a scent, even if the world’s forgotten what that was supposed to mean. You came to understand so much that day beside the river. In the grey light of a dead world your heart lept into your throat to see him. You watched his lips form your name like sacred prayer and you knew then: once he sang the praises of his Father, but now he sings for you.

Lie, and lie, that you don’t want his sacrament, lie that you don’t want to anoint his wings and wear his halo ‘round your heart. Lie, because he’s fire and you’re scared he’ll burn you down to ash – as if you haven’t already tasted flame. Lie, because you’re base and you’re scared to drag him down – as if he didn’t follow you already.

Lie, because it hurts less than this holy ache that grips you both.


End file.
